Trust & Loyalty
by HungerGamesFantasy
Summary: Takes place immediately where the book ends. What happens to Puck and Sean? How will Corr's life change? How's Gabe? All of these will be answered in the fanfic. I suck at summaries by the way xD Rated T for future content ;)


**This website needed more Scorpio Races fanfics, so I decided to help out. Not the best, but oh well :P I didn't think there was enough of a spark between Puck and Sean, so I'm going to write this with a little more romance between them. Please review! Good or bad, I want to hear what you think :D Oh, and sorry it's REALLY short, I'll try to make next chapter longer, but I was just eager to upload this. **

**Puck**

The moment Corr limps out of the sea, I'm rendered speechless. No matter how much attention Sean has given Corr over the years, his natural instinct should have been to rush into the surf. But instead, Corr has tossed his instincts to the side to be with Sean. Without hesitation, Sean takes a giant step toward his _Capall uisce_ and wraps his arms around his long neck.

Even though he returned to Sean, Corr still had an injured leg, so Sean took Corr high enough so that the tide wouldn't carry them away during the night. I roll onto my side and stare at the black sky through my window. Sleep still hasn't found me, so I steal myself from the warmth of my blankets and peer outside. Dawn won't be for another few hours, but I can't help myself. I grab my jacket and slip my paddock boots on, and quietly walk through the house until I'm outside.

When I reach Dove's paddock, I softly whistle to her to let her know I'm coming. I watch as she slowly emerges from her lean-to, head sunk low from drowsiness. I feel bad for waking her, but my mind urges me to go find Sean. He's all alone near the beach with an injured _Capall uisce_. Dove silently walks over to me and I mount her using the fence. Riding bareback isn't something I'm used to doing, but if Finn or Gabe saw that my tack was missing they'd get suspicious. My legs squeeze her sides, urging her forward toward the gate. After a few minutes of fumbling with the latch in the darkness, I finally open the gate and Dove and I canter toward the cliff where we trained for the races.

**Sean**

Corr's growling jolts me awake. I sit there on the cliff grass for a moment while my eyes adjust to the darkness. A minute later, I can see Corr a few feet away, staring inland. I turn around and see nothing and for a moment I believe that Corr hasn't seen anything, until I hear hoof beats. For a while, I sit there staring, preparing to see a stray _Capall uisce _returning to the sea. Instead though, I can just barely make out the silhouette of a horse and rider. Dove's dun coloring gives it away as they approach. I'd never have left Corr on the beach alone, but he was resting mostly before they came, and so I was alone and restless most of the night. Seeing Puck here right now, _now_ of all times, it's all I can do not to smile.

Dove slows to a trot and then a walk, stopping next to me. I've never seen Puck ride bareback, but she must've trusted Dove enough to leave her tack behind. She looks over at Corr, who's silently watching her and Dove. He gives a long, low sigh before dropping his head once more.

Puck is the first one to speak. "Hey." She walks over to where I'm sitting and joins me on the ground. She follows my gaze out to the sea, reflecting the slight light of the early November moon. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Puck shiver in her think jacket and then turn around to check on Dove. Watching her shiver, I realize that I barely have anything warm too. I just have the clothes I wore during the Scorpio Races, which probably aren't the best articles of clothing to be wearing this time of year.

"Why aren't you dressed in warmer clothing?" Not that I'm dressed any warmer.

"I think I should ask you the same question." She looks at my clothing and then grabs my arm and lifts up my sleeve. "Your arm is freezing. How is it you've managed to make it this long without freezing to death?" For a moment she actually sounds like she's truly worried, maybe she is, but I just shrug. She laughs and shakes her head at me, then, to my surprise, rests her head on my shoulder. Before I can stop myself, I wrap my arm around her, pulling her closer. I can feel her sigh and then relax into my arms. This is how we fall asleep, Puck's head on my shoulder, and my arms wrapped around her.


End file.
